


tell me your problems (make them mine)

by youreanovelidea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Pidge | Katie Holt Needs a Hug, Protective Keith (Voltron), Sweet Little Lies by Bülow, but he atones, keith is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreanovelidea/pseuds/youreanovelidea
Summary: “They’re my family,” she says.“I know.” And he does.(or, Pidge wants to find her family and Keith just wants her to be safe)
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 29





	tell me your problems (make them mine)

Keith knows without a doubt that Katie Holt is the smartest person he’s ever met.

He knows that without her clever plans and quick thinking, the entirety of Voltron would be dead ten times over. She has more intelligence in her middle finger than most people do in their entire bodies. So he doesn’t understand why she’s staring at him with that expression that has always terrified him, telling him that she’s leaving.

“They’re my family,” she says.

“I know.” And he does. But his heart is pounding in his chest at the thought of her out there alone in space with no backup and he can’t stop the words from pouring out. “You _can’t_ , Pidge.”

Her eyes light up with a fiery determination, her finger pushing against his chest hard enough to hurt. “I think you’ll find that I can. I’m going to find my family, whether you like it or not. You’re not in charge of me and you can’t stop me.”

“Don’t do this. You’re just going to get yourself hurt!” _Or worse_ , he thinks, then flinches.

“It won’t matter as long as I find Matt and Dad and bring them home,” she says, something dangerous in her tone.

Keith crosses his arms over his chest, barely holding back the urge to tug her into his arms and keep her there so he knows she’ll be safe. “Think about this _,_ Pidge. _Please._ We’re in the middle of a war. You can’t just leave on a whim.”

“My family is not a _whim_ , Keith,” she seethes and he can hear the rage in her voice.

He holds his hands up placatingly. “I didn’t mean it like that—”

“I can’t believe you said that. If Shiro was the one missing, you wouldn’t hesitate. You would have left us all behind the second you knew he was gone!”

“Yeah, well, Shiro is alive, Pidge! Your family could already be dead and you’re only going to end up the same way if you don’t stop,” he yells, knowing the second the words come out of his mouth that he fucked up. “Shit, no. Pidge, wait, that wasn’t—”

She bites her lips, looks up at him with watery eyes. “You really think they’re dead?”

He wants to reach for her, but he isn’t sure if she’ll let him, so he keeps his hands at his sides and shakes his head. “No, of course not.”

“But you said it yourself. We’re fighting a war. Who’s to say they weren’t the first casualties?” Her face crumbles and Keith’s resolve crumbles with it.

He pulls her in until she’s pressed against to chest, her tears soaking through his shirt as she clutches at his shoulders. He can feel her nails digging uncomfortably into his jacket, but he can’t bring himself to care, too focused on holding her as tightly as he can.

“I’m sorry, Pidge. I didn’t mean that. I’m so sorry.”

“They can’t be dead,” she whispers. “They _can’t_.”

“They’re not,” he replies firmly. “They’re alive and we’re going to bring them back.”

She sniffles against him, then pulls away just enough to look at him. “Promise?”

He nods, meeting her eyes. “I promise. We’ll save them. Together. You just have to be patient. We can’t rush into this, Pidge. We have to do this right.”

“I know you’re right. It just—it hurts to know that they’re out there somewhere, suffering and in pain while I’m over here doing _nothing._ ”

“Hey, that’s not true.” He frowns and tucks her under his chin, his arms tightening around her. “You haven’t stopped looking for them since they disappeared.”

“It’s not like it’s done any good,” she mutters, pressing impossibly closer.

Keith closes his eyes and leans his head against hers. “That’s bullshit and you know it. We may not have found your family, but you know what we did find? Countless planets and people that needed our help. And we never would have known about them without you and your research.”

He feels her shudder against him, hears the sobs that she muffles into his shoulder.

“We’ll find them, Pidge. We will,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Keith and Pidge so hard, guys. Like, so abundantly hard. Also, this is my first Voltron fanfic, but expect many more. :)


End file.
